My Fear is My Strength
by Les Amants
Summary: An open-ended story. You pick the characters. POV is from a girl. You choose where they are from and who they are. Please review saying who you picked from where and why. It's under hunger Games because I had this idea while reading the series. POLL IS UP ON MY PROFILE PAGE! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!


Hey, I wrote this because I was a bit sad and I wasn't sure what to do. In this story, you can fill in the characters and the point of view is from a girl. _**Yeah, so R&R if you want to or PM me or favorite me or even flame me. Doesn't matter. SHOW YOUZ APPRECIATE MEZZ. Um... well OK.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. They are property of Suzanne Collins. I also do not own any of the characters you choose. I own only the plot.

I remember going to sleep. I remember tucking myself in, right next to him. So what had happened to make everything so… terrifying?

I spun around and paced, trying to find my way out of this endless darkness. I couldn't see a thing and in the beginning, I had kept my hands and arms outstretched, just in case I bumped into something. After a while though, it became apparent that there was nothing in this lightless dark, for me to bump into.

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared behind me and I spun around, thinking that he had found me and was going to help me get out of here.

Instead, **he** stood there. He had been my tormentor, my rapist, my "pimp", and my owner. Until I had broken free, I had known nothing but pain. He began to approach me and I turned, trying to run, but I had only taken a step when a wall, like a solidified shadow, blocked me from my path.

I turned around and realized that we were already face-to-face. His face stretched into a malignant smile and ran his hands over my arms. I shuddered and tried to inch away from him and his torturous hands. But apparently, this time, my Maker would not allow me to escape these meaningless punishments that I had already gone through a thousand times over.

I screamed again and again, as he abused my body and threw me around. I knew what I was here, what I had been reduced to. I was now a piece of trash, the kind that might be shiny when you see it on the street, but then kicked it back into the road or threw it into a dumpster. I finally fell silent and only let it out silent tears. I had screamed myself hoarse and I no longer cared about what happened. Suddenly, he pulled himself away and gently gathered me in his arms and helped me stand. A spark of hope flickered inside me for just a moment before his eyes turned cold yet again. He hit me so hard that I flew, and I closed my eyes, accepting the fact that the impact of my landing might kill me.

My eyes flew open, as I realized that someone had caught me. As I turned around, I was filled with shock. "M-mo-mom?" She smiled but soon it turned into something much more menacing. Her teeth were fangs and she snarled at me. I bolted and slammed into another wall. I curled up and tried my hardest not to scream and cry out at the immense pain of all the animalistic bites and scratches. Soon, I fell unconscious from the pain but before I blacked out, I heard a man say, "Don't worry, we'll have much more fun with her yet." My features twisted into horror and fear as I was thrown into yet another nightmare.

If these dreams were lucid, they refused to be controlled. They threw my own fears and most painful memories back at me, inflicting pain that was a hundred times worse than they had been when they actually happened. The pain was just too real and my eyes snapped open in terrified horror as I had given all the tormentors another weapon to use against me.

_Why can't my fears, my painful memories, my shame, my burdens leave me alone? _I mentally scream. I have sacrificed **everything**. I was forced to kill my own mother. The authorities killed my sister, thinking she was a murderer. My brother was framed for prostitution and sentenced to jail-for-life. My father killed himself because I _disappointed_ him. I have no other family and isolated myself from others, trying to protect them. A nuclear bomb was dropped on my college, just for my tormentor to prove how much control he had. No one loved me. Everyone was terrified of me.

I was immediately blinded by a shining light. (A/N: Mushy, crappy, and corny, I know, but I had to put that.) A boy's face was shown in the light. I wanted him. I wanted to go to him. I wanted to protect him. But then, I realized that he would just get killed. I shattered back into the depression. I slumped into the darkness and the shadows began to suck me in. _Join ussss, we can protect you and love youuu, thosssee other humanssssss are worthlessssssss…_ they hissed to me and I began to sink deeper into their grasp.

"HEY! WAKE UP! IT'S JUST A DREAM!" Someone screamed at me. _No, I know myself, here in the darkness. _I thought faintly. "_**WAKE UP!**_" they screamed again and I was jolted out of the shadows and out of the nightmarish fears.

I woke up to the sweet caress of reality and life. I was greeted by the slightly relieved, mostly worried face of my boyfriend, my best friend. I looked at his caring eyes and broke down. I sobbed into the T-shirt that he always wore when sleeping with me at my house. He hugged me tightly for a while, letting me calm down and reassuring himself that I was no longer in pain.

"The same nightmare again, huh?" He asked in a worried yet knowing tone.

I nodded. "But it was worse this time."

"Huh? How?" He replied with a puzzled expression on his face.

"This time, it showed **everything**." I answered in a pained voice.

He didn't say anything because he understood. He had gone through pain, too, when he spent five months never leaving my side in the hospital and worrying that I may never wake up from the coma, as I struggled to survive.

I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry for worrying you and thanks for waking me up." I said. He smiled good-naturedly and said, "You were sweating and whimpering. If that's not scary, I don't know what is." I smiled and tucked my face in his chest, as he buried his own face in my hair. These gestures were the ones we had settled on, when we wanted to remind the other that we loved them but didn't want to use actual words and destroy our quiet peace. We sighed and breathed in the same tempo, calming each other and sending silent messages. Mine saying that I was glad that he was here with me and his saying that he loved me and would never let me go. Our hearts beat in the same pace and we soon fell asleep, this time, in each other's arms and with smiles on our faces.

_We all deserve to have love, so if you have it, don't waste it and lose them because that's the worst pain you and they could ever experience._

_**Um... so if you liked the story, please review. I'm a beginner at this so critique is much appreciated. You can also read me other story Sweet Sacrifice which is under Shugo Chara! in the Anime/Manga section. Bye-Bye!**__  
_

_**P.S. PM me if you have questions.**_


End file.
